Um amigo pra recordar
by filhadepopo
Summary: Hogwarts, novos amigos, novas rivalidades, novos amores, casas diferentes, mas um pensamento igual: 'Amigo, você sempre será meu amigo, não importa o sangue, não importa a Casa'
1. PERSONAGENS PRINCIPAIS

Um amigo pra recordar

n/a: Então gente, oooi! Td bem com vcs pessoas? Essa é minha primeira fic, então me desculpem os errinhos básicos e blá blá blá, mas então a maioria dos personagens são escritos e criados pela nossa querida tia Jô, só a Megan e a Amber são escritas por mim EEE não doadas e não emprestadas... Deram muito trabalho pra fazê-las.

Então espero que gostem :)

1º capitulo- Um amigo pra recordar

PERSONAGENS PRINCIPAIS:

- Amber Castellan:

-Cabelos loiros, repicados e curtos

-Olhos azuis

-Sonserina

-Estudiosa e leitora compulsiva

-Monitora e artilheira da Sonserina

-Mais conhecida como Amb

-Megan Sparks:

-Morena com cabelos compridos

-Olhos verdes

-Grifinória

-''A la Sirius Black''

-Apanhadora da Grifinória

-Mais conhecida como Meg, Meganzinha ou ''pequena''

-Albus Severus Potter:

-Moreno com cabelos rebeldes

-Olhos verdes

-Grifinório

-Estudioso e maroto

-Goleiro da Grifinória

-Conhecido como Al, Albozito

-Scorpius Hiperyon Malfoy:

-Loiro com cabelos rebeldes

-Olhos azuis

-Sonserino

-De bem com a vida, pegador de Hogwarts, maroto

-conhecido como Scorp, Scor


	2. Chapter 2

2º Capitulo- Um amigo pra recordar

POV AMBER

Okay, eu não sei como começar uma apresentação, não sou muito sociável, mas oi! Meu nome é Amber, Amber Castellan... Tenho 15 anos, estudo na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, sou da Sonserina e estou no quinto ano, como eu sou? Só posso dizer pra você que sou loira de olhos azuis, baixinha, estudiosa hm... leitora compulsiva e essas coisas.

As melhores pessoas do mundo? Meus amigos... Scorpius Malfoy, o Sonserino mais galinha e mais insuportável da face da terra; Megan Sparks, a melhor Grifinória detodos os tempos e seu amorzinho Albus Potter, Grifinório também e um palhaço babaca, odiado por todos os professores de Hogwarts e principalmente, por Filch. Aaah, não contem pra ela que eu disse isso, a Megan vai me matar, por que ela ainda não percebeu que está perdidamente, loucamente apaixonada pelo Al desde o dia que conheceu ele.

_Flashback_

_1__º de setembro- Estação King Cross_

_POV ALBUS_

_- Ah, não se esquece de mandar cartas todas as semanas. _

_-Okay mãe! Você já falou isso umas... trezentas vezes!_

_-Ai, meu filhinho querido já está indo pra Hogwarts... Meu amor, eu vou sentir tanto sua falta... – O pior de abraço de mãe, é que parece um abraço de urso, que te esmaga e parece que não quer soltar mais, pois é, essa é a minha mãe Gina Weasley, ou Potter, depois de se casar com meu pai, Harry Potter._

_-Mãaaae! Eu preciso entrar no trem! Me soltaaa! Ta me esmagando!_

_- Ok, beijos meu querido – Disse minha querida mãe me dando um beijo... muito, mas muito demorado._

_-Tchau mãe, tchau pai—Eu falei dando OUTRO abraço na minha mãe e recebendo um abraço do meu pai e da pequena Lily._

_É, meu primeiro ano de Hogwarts tem que ser o melhor, eu preciso entrar pra Grifinória, conhecer um monte de gente, e claro, ter aulas do melhor esporte do mundo!_

_Entrando no trem e NÃO acompanhando meu irmão, James, me aproximei de uma cabine onde tinha um menino, loiro, muuuuito pálido de olhos azuis, e uma menina, loira também... até que eles combinam, será que são irmãos?_

_-Hm... licença, posso me sentar aqui? – Falei me encostando na porta._

_-Claro que sim, meu nome é Amber... Amber Castellan, e esse é o Scorpius—A menina, Amber, disse apontando, discretamente o garoto totalmente pálido. _

_Eu entrei na cabine e fui logo colocando minhas coisas no bagageiro, fazer o que, todos são gentis comigo._

_-Eu sou Albus Potter._

_-Potter? –Perguntou Scorpius com as sobrancelhas levantadas—Legal, meu pai vai me deserdar, mas okay, eu sou Scorpius, como a Amber já disse, Scorpius Malfoy._

_Tive que rir, meu pai também iria me deserdar. Ta okay, meu pai nem tanto, mas meu tio? Acho que nunca mais me deixaria entrar na sua casa de novo..._

_-Vocês gostam de quadribol? Tipo, o jogo mais maravilhoso desse mundo?—Perguntei._

_-Claro que sim! Quadribol é tipo, vida, pra que time vocês torcem?_ _? Eu torço pros Chudley. –Amber disse animadamente enquanto eu desanimava._

_-CHUDLEY? CHUDLEY AMBER? __AS HARPIAS SÃO MUITO MELHORES! – Scorpius berrou me deixando ligeiramente surdo._

_-NOSSA! Desculpa senhor ''meu time é bem melhor que o seu'', mas eu realmente não to afim de brigar com mimados hoje...—Ela respondeu, puxa vida, gostei dessa garota..._

_-Olha Amb, posso te chamar de Amb? Então, eu preciso concordar com o Scorpius, mas mesmo assim gostei da sua resposta... Mas as Harpias vão ganhar esse ano... _

_-COMO ASSIM AS HARPIAS VÃO GANHAR ESSE ANO?!—Disse uma voz feminina no corredor._

_Parada na porta estava uma menina morena, com olhos extremamente azuis, destacados com delineador preto e com roupas trouxas, um shorts e uma blusa rasgada nas mangas._

_-Hm... MEGAN! ALELUIA! Pensei que você tivesse perdido o horário! Como sempre né?– Amber disse levemente irritada._

_Elas se conheciam?_

_-Ai Amb, eu não perdi o horário, o trem vai sair daqui... Alguns minutos... MAS COMO ASSIM AS HARPIAS SÃO MELHORES QUE O CHUDLEY?_

_E assim, continuamos a conversar até o resto da viagem, nascia ali, uma nova amizade, extremamente estranha, mas começou uma nova amizade..._

_Fim flashback_

POV SCORPIUS

Eu algum dia mato a Amber, sério, como uma pessoa pode ser tão irritante? Ela não se esforça pra ser assim! Ela é minha melhor amiga e tal, mas acompanhar o Al no ''montinho no Scorpius'' no começo da aula de Transfiguração? ? ? Pois é, o Al eu já to acostumado, mas ela? Dai veio a Mcgonnal e deu uma detenção por uma semana pra gente, e que lindo presente de começo de ano...

-Ai, Scorpicho, tira essa carinha de bravinho, eu sei que você nos ama! -SCORPICHO? Mais um pra minha lista de morte: Albus Potter.

E as duas, Megan e Amber, ainda ficam rindo da minha cara!

-Pois é, mas agora, eu e o Scorp precisamos ir pra aula de Herbologia. Tchau -Disse a pessoa que ainda continua na minha lista de morte: Amber.

A Amber é a pessoa mais feliz e mais estudiosa da face da Terra...

- AH, você não vai me fazer ir pras estufas né? –Eu disse.

-Claro que sim Scorp, esse ano tem N.O.M.'s e eu não to afim de perder nenhuma aula!

-Mas você vai perder sim, vem cá—Falei, puxando ela para trás de uma armadura

-Mas o que? Scorpius! Eu não vou matar aula!

-Vai sim, qual é, a aula vai tar chata, como sempre, ninguém vai sentir a nossa falta...

-Valeu Scorp, valeu mesmo, eu vou precisar estudar mais e... – Ela não pode terminar, pois a Profª Mcgonnal estava passando pelo corredor.

-Shiii... –Eu tentei a fazer calar a boca.

-Okay, okay, onde você vai me levar? –Ela disse sussurrando.

Esperei a Mcgonnal passar e disse:

-Que tal Hogsmead?


	3. Chapter 3

n/a: Gente, eu vou tentar postar em pouco tempo, mas ta difícil até de escrever, por que eu to em época de Bimestral e bla bla bla e é foda escrever enquanto tenta estudar... Beijos e tomara que gostem :*

Um amigo pra recordar

Capitulo 2

POV MEGAN

Aula de história da magia? Só a Amber pra anotar alguma coisa... Alguém pode avisar para o professor Binns que a gente já sabe T-U-D-O sobre a Revolta dos Duendes? Brisando eternamente na aula, eu recebi um bilhete do Al:

**E ai pequena? Você tá quase babando, cuidado, eu sei que o Binns é atraente e tal, mas nem tanto... O cara é transparente!**

_1º: pequena é seu... melhor não terminar a frase. 2º:EU NÃO TO APAIXONADA PELO BINNS! _

Recebendo a minha resposta, o Al começou a gargalhar, discretamente claro.

-Hm... Sr. Potter, alguma coisa engraçada na Revolta dos Doendes? –Acho que o Binns ficou bravinho com as risadas discretas do Albus.

-Nada, é porque a Meganzinha aqui acabou de ser declarar... ELA TE AMA PROFESSOR!

EU. ALGUM. DIA. MATO. ESSE. BABACA. Sim, ameaças de morte são típicas minhas e do Scorpius.

POV ALBUS

Após mil ameaças de morte e se possível um fantasma corar, ver meu professor de História da Magia ficou coradinho, ou furioso com a gente.

É fazer o que, essa é a vida, nos declaramos e nos dão um fora, literalmente um ''fora da minha aula''.

POV AMBER

_-Que tal Hogsmead?_

Olhei pra ele como se ele fosse um louco, HOGSMEAD? Ficar ao ponto de ser expulsa por não estar na aula no horário da mesma, passar por uma passagem estranha e dar no porão da Dedosdemel? Parece uma boa.

Não escutando a minha resposta, ele me pergunta de novo:

-Amb? Que tal irmos pra Hogsmead?

-Claro, por que não?—Fazer o que, eu também gosto disso.

_EM HOGSMEAD, TRÊS VASSOURAS. _

Sentamos em uma mesa isolada do mundo e Scorp foi pedir nossas bebidas. Logo quando voltou sentou do meu lado e disse:

-Lembra de quando a gente se conheceu? Eu estava passeando com os meus pais em Londres e gente esbarrou com seus pais... Lembra?

-Claro que lembro Scorp... Nossos pais começaram a conversar e a gente ficou amigos também, depois descobrimos que iriamos pra Hogwarts e... Foi o melhor momento da minha vida, ir pra Hogwarts com o meu melhor amigo, e também conhecer pessoas maravilhosas como a Meg, que bem, eu já tinha conhecido ela na estação, e o Al.

-Pois é... –Porque meu coração está batendo tão rápido? Será que eu vou ter um ataque cardíaco aqui? No meio do Três Vassouras?

-Scorpius? –Perguntei, por que eu fiz isso? Eu não quero falar nada pra ele! Ta, eu quero, mas eu não quero, entendeu?

-Hm?

-Nada não, eu nem sei por que eu te chamei—Ri nervosamente.

-Okay...

-Vamos voltar pra Hogwarts?

-Por quê?!—Ele perguntou espantado.

-Porque eu não to a fim de ficar aqui... –Disse timidamente.

-Ah, claro, vamos então senhorita. –Ele disse se levantando da cadeira e estendendo uma mão pra mim.

Segurei sua mão, claro que eu estava corada, e juntos seguimos de volta para o porão da Dedosdemel, para Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3- ''Mcgonnal estava te procurando''.

POV MEGAN

Depois de sermos expulsos da aula extremamente entediante do Binns, fomos procurar Scorpius e Amb, mas, incrivelmente o babaca do Scor conseguiu convencer a Amb de matar aula de Herbologia. Como eles não apareceram no Mapa do Maroto, herdado do pai do Al, provavelmente eles devem estar em Hogsmead. Safadinhos. Qual é! Tá na cara que o Scorpius gosta da Amber e vice versa.

Então, resolvemos ficar no lago antes que a Mcgonnal nos achássemos no meio do corredor...

-Tá bravinha ta?—Perguntou o projeto de gente do meu lado, babaca.

-Não não, o Binns, metade de Hogwarts na verdade, acha que eu gosto do nosso professor de História da Magia! Um fantasma muito atraente sabe? –Respondi sarcástica.

-Uuui, ta bravinha, descupa pequena...- Bufei, quantas vezes eu tento convencer ele a não me chamar de PEQUENA?!

-Quer saber, cansei de você Al!- Respondi cansada.

-Cansou?—Disse uma voz vinda do além—Achei que você o AMASSE. –Disse a cabeçuda loira, aparecendo de trás da árvore. Junto com seu companheiro cabeçudo loiro também.

-Nem nos meus sonhos mais aterrorizantes. –Suspirei respondendo, será mesmo?

-Srta. Sparks? –Chamou uma primeiranista, timidamente.

-Eu?!

-A Profª Mcgonnal estava te procurando, disse para você aparecer urgente na sala dela. –Disse a menina.

-Só eu? Certeza?—Eu perguntei.

-Aham, ela disse que era urgente, e estava com uma cara... Mas não brava!—Exclamou a primeiranista.

-Ahn, okay, eu to indo gente... e obrigada. –Disse agradecendo a menina.

POV AMBER

Hm... isso é estranho, a tia Minnie (apelido da Profª Mcgonnal) chamar a Megan sozinha na sala dela? Esquisito...

-Será que ela vai ser expulsa?!—Perguntou o Al.

-Acho que não, se a Megan fosse expulsa não teria razão para isso... A tia Minnie não estar brava também?!

-E se ela for expulsa por causa das detenções? –Scorpius exagerado!

-Nem, primeiro que nem batemos o recorde de detenções dos Marotos, e segundo, se ela fosse expulsa por detenções também iriamos cair no mesmo bote.—Falou o Albito.

-É verdade... Cair no mesmo bote Al? Sério mesmo? –Perguntei.

-Sim senhorita! Por que a senhora estanhaste a minha forma de falar? –Perguntou o Al com um estranho e exagerado sotaque de sei lá da onde. Scorpius seguindo nosso amigo também respondeu:

-Não senhor, não estranhamos a sua linda expressão ''Cair no mesmo bote'' que era usada em mil ano passados—Pelo menos ele não usou o sotaque do Al...

-Mas, eu não estava perguntando a vossa senhoria se a vossa senhoria tinha estranhado a minha forma rustica de falar. Estava perguntando a senhorita loira ao lado do senhor. –Sotaque falso é foda...

-Ah, estais perguntando para a minha senhoria? Desculpaste a minha lerdeza? –Já que é pra falar _**macabramente estranho **_respondi. POR QUE EU FALEI MACABRAMENTE ESTRANHO MEU MERLIN? Ou pensei, sei lá.

-Desculpo sim a lerdeza da sua vossa senhoria. –Respondeu Al rindo.

Depois de muuuuito tempo esperando a Meg voltar eu disse:

-Gente, cansei, eu vou procurar ela, eu vou lá na sala da tia Minnie okay?

-Eu vou também... –Respondeu o Al.

-Eu também.

Então juntos seguimos para a sala da tia Minnie. Encontramos ela na porta, já saindo, e com certeza ela não estava brava e sim... Triste?!

-Profª Mcgonnal! Onde está a Megan? –Eu perguntei.

-Hm... ela saiu daqui a alguns minutos atrás, me desculpem, não vi exatamente onde ela foi, mas é bom vocês procurarem ela... Ela vai precisar de um ombro amigo, ou três ombros amigos. Seja como for, tchau crianças...

Primeiro: Ombro amigo? Segundo: Crianças? Terceiro: Mcgonnal triste?

-Hm... okay, estamos indo, tchau tia Minnie! –Respondeu o Scorpius.

Depois de um tempo, distanciando da tia Minnie, Al conjurou o mapa, olhando juntos, vimos um pontinho ''Megan Sparks'' na Torre de Astronomia.

Entrando na Torre, encontramos uma Megan triste, sentada no chão, apoiada na parede, chorando.

n/a: Desculpem a demora cupcakes azuis! Eu estava estudando e bla bla bla, avisando: Só irei postar o proximo, que já está todinho formulado em minha cabecinha, com 5 reviews, pois eu fico feliz com reviews!

Só dizendo, eu já sei o até o final da fic, então já é mais facil de escrever! Eeeeeeeh! E provavelmente a minha Beta vai começar a dar n/b na fic okay? Bjus :*

5 REVIEWS PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5

4º CAPÍTULO – Um amigo pra recordar

POV AMBER

-Meg, o que aconteceu?! – Eu disse sentando ao lado dela.

Uma coisa sobre a Megan: Ela é uma cabeça dura do capeta que não gosta que NIGUÉM, mas ninguém veja ela chorando, porque ela acha que vão pensar que ela é frágil e que vão ficar com dó dela. É, essa é a Meg.

-N... nada hm... só bobeira mesmo. –Ela respondeu secando as lágrimas que teimavam em escorrer no rosto dela.

Os meninos resolveram seguir o meu exemplo e sentar no lado dela.

-Bobeira?! -Perguntou o Al.—O que faz Megan Sparks chorar? Essa eu quero saber, porque bobeira não é.

- Hm... muitas coisas Al. Muitas coisas fazem eu chorar. –Respondeu a Megan, com as lágrimas ainda caindo pelo rosto dela.

-Mas então por quê? Por que você tá chorando?—Eu perguntei.

-Eu já disse Amb, bobeira minha... Só coisas sentimentais mesmo – Ela disse, voltando a secar as lágrimas com o punho do seu suéter.

-Meg, se não foi nada, por que você tá assim? Eu sei que você não chora por nada... Eu conheço você, por favor, diz, se você quiser claro. –Disse o Scorpius.

Suspirando, a Megan cedeu. Mas antes, a gente esperou ela se acalmar.

POV MEGAN

Por que as lágrimas teimam em escorrer? E é tão aconchegante com o Al me abraçando aqui... O que eu falei? Por Merlin! Mas é claro, ele é meu amigo e seria aconchegante se o Scorpius ou a Amber estivessem me abraçando, que seja. Respirei fundo e comecei:

- Ontem... a noite, na minha casa em Londres, meus pais resolveram fazer uma fogueira no quintal, como vocês sabem eles são trouxas. Ele pegou o fosforo para acender a fogueira na madeira que ele tinha comprado e bem, o álcool estava bem perto... –Eu parei, recomeçando a chorar. Droga! Para de chorar garota!

-Álcool e fogo juntos explodem e queimam tudo... –Refletiu a Amber.

-Aham...mas não aconteceu nada com meu pai ou minha mãe. Mas já a casa... com todas as lembranças, presentes, fotos, minha vassoura... tudo pegou fogo... –Eu expliquei, tentando e milagrosamente conseguindo parar de chorar.

-Meg, eu sinto muito –Disse o Al, me abraçando mais fortemente. Seguindo o exemplo, Amber e Scorpius também me abraçaram.

Depois de um tempo abraçados o Al conseguiu quebrar o silêncio:

-Hey, não vamos ficar nesse climinha deprê pra sempre né?!

-Claro que não... –Respondi meio chorosa.

-Ah bebezinha, fica assim não, vamos fazer assim, você passa o Natal na minha casa, que tal? Você não, vocês! –Disse o Al.

-Pode ser... Mas eu acho que eu vou para minha casa... Okay, não pra minha casa, pra casa da minha avó. –Eu respondi.

-Eu vou, e Meg, você vai sim! – Reclamou a Amb me fitando.

-Ok, ok, eu vou! –Respondi rindo, mas lembrando de tudo voltei a ficar séria. –A professoa Mcgonnal disse que seu eu quisesse poderia ir para Londres... ver a minha casa.

-Hm... acho que vai ser bom, tipo, talvez estejam exagerando na descrição da casa e tal... –Percebendo que seu comentário não ajudou, o Al voltou a falar –Quer dizer... talvez a casa esteja intacta ou sei lá...

-Al! Mano, você não sabe consolar alguém! –Exclamou a Amb

POV SCORPIUS

Faz 4 dias que a Megan nos ''abandonou'' e voltou para Londres. Enquanto isso eu e a Amb nos encontramos em uma sala escura às 23:00 hras. Não, não é nada que vocês pensaram, se bem que a Amber é gatinha e... esquece! Na verdade, estamos nessa sala por que estávamos fugindo da gata demoníaca do Filch, a Madame Nor-r-ra.

-Bem que o Al podia ter nos emprestado o mapa ou a capa—Reclamou a minha loirinha. MINHA?!

-É... agora basta a gente ficar aqui e esperar... –Eu disse.

Amber sentou em cima da mesa dos professores e eu acompanhando, sentei ao seu lado. Ela fica linda olhando pro nada... Os olhos azuis ficam realçados a única luz da lua... Uh, eu to romântico hoje...

Porque ela está corando? Aaaah, eu to olhando fixamente pra ela... Por isso.

-Preparado pros N.O.M's?—Amber me perguntou.

-Claro. Quer dizer, nem tanto como você...

-Qual é! Você é um dos melhores, é claro que vai bem, nem precisa estudar!

-Valeu—Eu respondi, voltando a olhar pra ela.

Percebendo o olhar e retribuindo, olhando nos meus olhos a Amber perguntou:

-Scorp, de quem exatamente você gosta? Quer dizer, você fica com todas mas não parece que.. hm... gosta de ficar com nenhuma delas... Você fica por ficar não é?

Arregalei os olhos, não por causa da fala dela, mas sim porque eu nunca pensei nisso. De quem eu gosto? Em resposta do meu silêncio ela disse:

-Já sei, você não faz ideia? –Amb me olhou com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

Só uma nota: eu ajo por total impulso, meu defeito mortal. Então, eu fiz a primeira coisa que me veio na cabeça, para mostrar a minha resposta que nunca eu teria coragem de falar. Eu a beijei.


	6. Chapter 6

N/A: AMOREEEES EU VOLTEI PRA FICAR! Meu Deus que saudades... de escrever, postar, ver vcs amando e meu Deus! Ok, como vcs devem saber eu sou semideusa e eu vi MdM e WTF? Nao vou comentar pq com certeza vcs querem ler entao TAM TAM TAMMM

CAPITULO 6

POV AMBER

Sabe aquelas vezes que você sente um alivio instantâneo por alguma coisa que te dá raiva? É isso que eu senti ao ver o Scorpius se aproximando de mim. Qual é? Ele vem me beijar depois de perceber que eu SEMPRE senti ciúmes dele com as putinhas que ele sempre fica? Será que ele acha que eu vou ser uma das na lista dele? Como eu odeio esse garoto! Mas... foi tão... eu não sei descrever o que eu senti quando ele me beijou tão delicadamente, ao me abraçar pela cintura, parecia que ele me achava uma bonequinha de porcelana trouxa, que se você a derrubar pode quebrar. É tão perfeito pensar que ele me vê como uma coisa delicada que pode quebrar... Mas é tão ridículo pensar que todo esse tempo ele me fez de boba, mesmo percebendo que eu sempre senti ciúmes ao ver aquelas garotas o chamando de "Scorpicho" com uma tão melosa que dá vontade de vomitar. Sim, eu estou refletindo isso depois do desastre que foi aquele beijo. O motivo do desastre? Pirraça, o poltergeist de Hogwarts. Algum dia eu afogo ele do mesmo jeito que ele jogou um BALÃO D'AGUA enquanto nós estávamos nos beijando. Sim, uma catástrofe...

-FILHO DA MÃE! –Eu berrei frustrada e encharcada para o Pirraça, que dava gargalhadas em cima de nós.

-POMBINHOS APAIXONADOS AQUI NA SALA DE AULA! –Ele gritava.

-Amber eu acho que o Filch já foi, vamos. –O Scorpius, também molhado dos pés à cabeça, disse me puxando pela mão.

Saímos correndo pelo corredor até chegar ao nosso salão comunal. Quando ele soltou a minha mão eu disse:

-Scorp... –Eu disse sorrindo—Você gosta de mim? –Sim, eu tenho uma mente lerda. Fazer o que...

Soltando uma risadinha, ele me respondeu:

-É claro que sim. Você é a garota mais linda que Hogwarts já viu. E gostosa também – disse piscando pra mim.

Ai. Meu. Merlin. Ele me acha linda. E gostosa. Ok, não vou surtar igual as patricinhas-babacas-putas-mimadas-nojentinhas-mima das-já disse mimadas?—que ficam com ele. Me dando um selinho ele disse a senha e entrou no salão comunal, indo pro seu dormitório.

Ai, ai. Eu fui pro meu quarto e fui dormir...

POV ALBUS

Cara, o mundo resolver ou me deixar de vela ou me isolar... Por que o Scorpius e a Amber devem finalmente estar se pegando a noite, e eu fiquei no meu salão comunal, me torturando de saudades da Meg, até a coruja dela aparecer na janela, assim eu fui abrir a janela e peguei a carta...

-Desculpa, não tenho nada pra você... –Eu disse para a coruja da Meg.

_Oi Al, eu resolvi mandar a carta só pra você por que, bem, sei lá, pode mostrar para os dois, mas a minha coruja só sabe onde você está, é impressionante, talvez pelas toneladas de cartas que nós mandamos nas férias... Mas ok, mudando de assunto, aqui está bom, ou pelo menos o melhor que poderia estar. Minha casa... consegui tirar bastante coisas, algumas fotos de nós 4 nas férias e até em Hogwarts estavam intactas, pelo menos. _

_Bem, amanhã eu já estarei voltando para a escola, estou com saudades de vocês, Londres é muito parada sem ninguém para me acompanhar... Que saudades das suas idiotices, haha, _

_beijos, Megan_

Terminei de ler a carta e sorri, pelo menos ela está "feliz" em Londres e ela já está voltando! Aleluia...

No outro dia, desci as escadas e sai correndo para o Salão Principal, precisava avisar o Scorpius e a Amber. Ignorando os olhares babacas dos Sonserinos, cheguei e quase cai no chão de surpresa. Meu palpite de ontem estava certo, Scorp e a Amb estavam sim se pegando e agora também estavam meio que se comendo sem vergonha no meio do Salão Principal. Bem que reparei as garotas reclamando quando cheguei aqui...

-Hã... Oi? –Perguntei sentando do lado deles.

-Oi! –Respondeu uma Amber sorridente.

-Hm... vejo que vocês se deram bem... Ontem... –Eu disse sorrindo marotamente.

-Pois é, pois é... –Ela disse rindo.

-A Megan me mandou uma carta ontem à noite falando que voltar—

-BUUUUUUUUUU! –Disse um vulto moreno atrás de mim.

-AI MEU MERLIN! –Amber gritando no meu ouvido.

-AI AMBER! EU TO SURDO—Eu berrei atraindo a atenção de todos no salão. Uma risada foi ouvida nas minhas costas.

-MEGAAAN! –Todos nós gritamos pulando em cima dela e agora todas as cabeças de Hogwarts inteira que estavam tomando café olharam pro montinho em cima da Meg...


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

_-A Megan me mandou uma carta ontem à noite falando que voltar—_

_-BUUUUUUUUUU! –Disse um vulto moreno atrás de mim._

_-AI MEU MERLIN! –Amber gritando no meu ouvido._

_-AI AMBER! EU TO SURDO—Eu berrei atraindo a atenção de todos no salão. Uma risada foi ouvida nas minhas costas._

_-MEGAAAN! –Todos nós gritamos pulando em cima dela e agora todas as cabeças de Hogwarts inteira que estavam tomando café olharam pro montinho em cima da Meg..._

POV MEGAN

-AAAAAAAI PESSOASSS! –Gritei em resposta, que saudades desses loucos de plantão...

-MEU DEUS, VOCÊ CRESCEU, SEU CABELO TA GRANDE, PINTOU O CABELO? SEU OLHO TA DIFERENTE! TA APAIXONADA? AI MEU DEUS, A TITIA TAVA COM SAUDADES! -Titia? Ah, espera, era o Al mesmo.

-Uhum Titia, to apaixonada, sabe por quem? –Eu respondi entrando em mais uma do Albus.

-Por quem? –Perguntou a "titia" com os olhos brilhando de expectativa.

-Pela Mcgonnal, eu vou me casar com ela e ter filhinhos, vocês vão no meu casamento?—Eu respondi rindo da cara de indignado do Al.

-Porra, eu vou, mas não vou dar presente não... –Respondeu a Amb.

-Eu vou dar, que tal gnomos de jardim? A sua casa vai ficar tão linda! –Disse o Scor fazendo voz de gay.

-Ai, ai, nem vou comentar Scorp, mas e ai? O que eu perdi em... dois dias? –Eu perguntei.

-Hm... talvez isso –Disse o Al apontando pra Amb e pro Scorpius.

-Hã? Eu perdi meus melhores amigos? Eles são holografias? Clones? CADE OS MEUS AMIGOS? –Eu perguntei fingindo estar desesperada. Acho que a loucura do Al é toxica.

-Não Meg, relaxa, você não perdeu a gente, você perdeu nós dois juntos –Amb explicou dando um selinho no Scorpius. PERAE!

-O QUE? VOCÊS... vocês tão juntos finalmente? –Perguntei com os olhos arregalados.

-Uhum, eu acho... –Disse a Amber corando.

-Acha? –Perguntou o Scorp indignado –Não ache, acredite. E sim, estamos juntos.

-Aleluia, aleluia irmão! –Eu brinquei.

Rindo os dois nos expulsaram da mesa da Sonserina, e eu e o Al fomos para a nossa mesa.

-E ai? Como foi a sua estadia em Londres? –Al me perguntou.

-Foi boa, quer dizer, nunca é legal ver uma coisa que você ama toda queimada, mas olha o que eu achei na minha caixa de fotos... –Eu tirei uma foto do bolso, onde nessa mostrava nós quatro no primeiro ano, logo depois de sermos selecionados para as nossas respectivas casas, como uma foto bruxa, ela se mexia e a Amber estava abraçada com o Scorpius por eles terem ficados juntos na mesma casa e eu e o Al estávamos na mesma situação que eles. Abraçados.

-Wow, essa foto é antiga, faz o que? Cinco anos? –Albus perguntou pegando a foto e observando.

-Sim –Confirmei com a cabeça –Cinco anos, Al, faz cinco anos que nós nos conhecemos, você faz ideia o que é isso?

-Faço sim, e quanto mais os anos passam eu amo ainda mais você—Ele respondeu.

-Hãamm... –Balbuciei corada.

Percebendo o que ele falou, logo tentou corrigir.

-Hm... quer dizer, eu amo todos vocês, o Scorpius, a Amb e você.. Ok dizer que eu amo o Scorpius soou muito gay. Então, ah, esquece, você entendeu não entendeu? Esquece outra vez, nem eu mesmo entendi o que eu to tentando fazer você entender. AAARG ALBUS CALA A BOCA! –Ele disse batendo na testa, ok, ele consegue chamar a atenção de muita gente de Hogwarts. Principalmente falando na terceira pessoa...

-Ok, ok, eu entendi o que era pra eu entender que você não entendeu –Eu respondi rindo.

-Entendeu? –Al me perguntou.

-Entendi... –Eu ri –Al?

-Oi?

-Eu te amo –Disse beijando ele na bochecha.

N/A: eu tenho que admitir que esse capitulo foi pequeno mas poxa! Da um credito vai! Eu escrevi como presente por que a minha amiga linda que mora muito, muito longe, tipo uns 500 km daqui de onde eu moro, tava esperando e eu tava enrolando então amiga linda, dois capítulos pra você amore! Beijo, beijo.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8- Um amigo pra recordar

POV AMBER

Bom, recapitulando, eu e o Scorp estávamos juntos à uma semana, sim estávamos, passado, pois como não sou eu a sortuda da história, tive que dar uma de corna e babaca quando eu vejo, me desculpe o palavreado, a vadia da Zabini e o Scorpius se pegando no meio da noite, na sala de aula. Maldito Malfoy e maldita Zabini...E esse é o motivo do por que eu estar na Torre de Astronomia me perguntando porque Merlin me odeia...

_FLASHBACK_

_-Ai Amb! O que foi? –Exclamou Meg ao me sentir beliscando o braço dela._

_-Eu vou vomitar. –Eu disse apontando pro "casalzinho" sentado em dupla na aula de Poções. _

_-Que babaca! Eu não acredito que o Scorpius sentou com a Zabini! Eu esperava que ele teria um pouco de dignidade...!_

_Ai, ai, aula de Poções com a Grifinória é foda, quer saber? Nem ligo para aqueles idiotas, ridículos, principalmente ele... Mas é só uma aula, de Poções ainda!_

_A noite, depois de aturar a voz irritantemente irritante da Zabini dizendo "Scor, posso sentar com você?" ,EM TODAS AS INFELIZES AULAS, eu fui andar um pouco... Até escutar um barulho na sala quando eu estava passando pela mesma, eu abri, e lá estava, a cena mais repugnante da minha vida: Malfoy e Zabini se pegando, vulgo, se comendo, em cima da mesa dos professores._

_-Bravo! –Ironizei atrapalhando o casal " apaixonado" ._

_-Amber? –Perguntou um Malfoy estupefato_

_-Vai se fuder Malfoy! Sabe, você poderia dizer "Amber, eu não gosto mais de você" como qualquer pessoa racional e DECENTE diria, mas meu Merlin, você teve que fazer isto aqui? –Perguntei apontando pros dois. –Acredite, eu não sou e eu juro, por Merlin, que eu NUNCA seria uma das da sua listinha repugnante. Parece que a Zabini caiu também, parabéns Malfoy! Se o plano era conseguir me deixar magoada, você conseguiu. –Completei virando as costas e saindo, ele respondeu alguma coisa, mas eu não consegui decifrar o que aquele panaca disse, sai correndo pra torre._

_FIM FLASHBACK _

POV MEGAN

-...E foi isso_. _–Eu disse terminando de falar o que aconteceu com a Amber e o Scorpius para o Albus, estávamos no lago, pois a Amber me barrou da Torre de Astronomia.

-FDP—Ele disse.

-Eu?!

-Não! O Malfoy! Qual é, a Amber é uma irmã pra mim, e aquele FDP vai pagar...

-...Sem agressão!

-Vai defender ele?

-Claro... que não! –Completei enquanto via o Al me olhando com as sobrancelhas levantadas—É por que, Al, mudança de humor hein? Poxa... mas eu defendo a Amber claro! Maaas, o Scorpius sempre foi um amigo pra gente, mas ele foi um idiota, realmente.

-Obrigada. –Respondeu uma voz atrás de mim.

-Mas o q... Scorpius. –Eu disse vendo o Albus fazendo cara amarrada.

-Malfoy. –Respondeu o Al ríspido. Tenso. Nunca vi o Albus desse jeito.

-Olha, podem me culpar a vontade, e eu tenho certeza que vocês vão me culpar, mas eu posso contar o que aconteceu? –Perguntou o Scorpius.

-Seja feliz inventando mentiras Malfoy. –Respondeu Al, com a voz tremida. Coitado...

POV SCORPIUS

Suspirei resignado e comecei a contar. Contei tudo. O que realmente aconteceu, não que a versão da Amber esteja errada, ela estava certa, ela me encontrou na sala de aula beijando a Hanna (nome da Zabini) mas cara... Ela que me beijou, me puxou, e eu realmente errei, não sou um bonequinho de pano mas eu cai na mão da Zabini...

Depois de contar, Albus levantou a sobrancelha.

-Ela que te beijou?

-Sim! Eu já disse, eu sou um idiota.

-Scorpius... eu até posso te dizer que essa história é estranha, por que se ela te beijou e você aceitou, respectivamente, você beijou ela. –Disse a Megan. –Mas tenta explicar para a Amber, talvez ela entenda. –Ela disse sorrindo –Ela está na Torre.

Eu sai correndo, sem dar atenção para os resmungos do Albus ao eu passar por ele e quase derruba-lo.

Chegando na Torre, lá estava a Amber, sentada no chão.

-Amb? –Perguntei cautelosamente.

-Eu... –Ela respondeu virando pra mim. Ao perceber que eu ia falar, me desculpar, Amb logo me cortou. –Não me peça coisas que você sabe qual é a resposta Scorpius, não me peça desculpas por uma coisa que você sabe que eu NÃO consigo perdoar. Mas eu te perdoo Scorp, eu não consigo ficar sem _**sua amizade**_, só sua amizade, por que eu não consigo perdoar mais que isso.

Suspirei, acho que eu vou ter que me contentar só com isso...

-Apenas amigos? –Perguntei.

-Apenas amigos. –Ela respondeu vindo me abraçar.

Só amigos...

n/a: olha eu sendo má de novo! hahaha' então cupcakes como vão, ah espera, não tem ninguem aqui ~bola de poeira voando no fundo~ okay, vou falar com ar, reviews, reviews, reviews, deixa a autora feliz, eeeee a minha beta ta fazendo cu doce e não quer aparecer poxa... ela jurou que no proximo ela vai aparecer beijos vacuo! Amo vcs :* REVIEWWWWWWS (eu sei enche o saco)

Eeee quem tem twitter ae? Segue pfvr : filhadepopo (sangue de semideusa na veia haha')


End file.
